


Heavy lies the Crown

by theheadlessqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Closeted Character, Ficlet, Gen, Headcanon, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadlessqueen/pseuds/theheadlessqueen
Summary: Thor is a trans woman, and dealing with people's gender expectations can be burdensome





	Heavy lies the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> My hc: Thor is a trans woman, but standards of gender are different on Asgard. She learns that expectations on different planets, and even on her own are not always assumed. Loki is also a trans woman fyi.

Thor knew who she was over time.

It wasn't an immediate knowledge or understanding, but she knew through and through she was a woman. There is no gender role in place for Asgardians per-se. She was nobility, and to inherit the throne after her father passed on. However, the way she was perceived by the public didn't always align with her own internal feelings. People referred to her as "prince", "son of Odin", "god of thunder" etc...and while she could be those things, and the gendered language didn't have any bearing on Asgard, they did on Midgard (Earth) and other realms, she realized. In front of the Grand master, he asked if Thor was a "he", with no chance to respond, scrapper 142 already answered for her "yes". Sometimes she felt as if, she was already spoken for because of how she looked.

Thor knew what she looked like. She never "transitioned" because what would she transition to? She liked what she saw in the mirror. She wasn't 'trapped in her own body', she was trapped in other people's perception of her body. She knew that she had a physique that was as strong as a mountain and didn't adhere to what some people may see as "traditional" gender roles associated with women, but this didn't matter to her. Until it did.

Until her glorious mane was shorn, and was seen as a "gladiator". Because of her outward appearance, she realized that on other planets people would only see this "big, strong man". This caused great grief, because how could she articulate the dismay she felt when she realized that their ideas are so solid in place that not even the strongest will could move them? She will never be seen how she wants to be seen. This hurts her.

On Asgard, it did not matter if one's outward appearance did not "align" with one's gender identity, because it's the person's valor, respect, and character that defined them. She wanted to be one of the Valkyrie growing up. Part of an elite group of women warriors. It wasn't until her father told her that "only women were allowed" did she ever question why she wasn't considered one. Why couldn't she be?

Thor was a warrior, a princess, a strong and capable fighter, but she was never a man. Eventually, she tried to reach peace within herself. "Call me whatever, I am who I must be". She knows who she is, and her friends also know who she is. Her sister, Loki is well aware of the situation, for she is in a similar one herself.

There's a difference between being closeted for safety and not open for other people. To establish one's own gender identity is to do so for OTHERS, and Thor felt as if she owned No one this admission or responsibility. Thor's duty to her people relies more upon her diplomacy, her reasoning, her strategy and not on her gender. It's her right to disclose any information, and her right alone. Thor is strong, but not only physically.

The weight she carries is from much more than just her hammer.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Thor is an autistic trans woman  
> Someone: Elaborate?  
> Me: No :)
> 
> [This is me elaborating on my headcanon. Inspired by Thor: Ragnarok (2017). A lot of this is....based of of personal trans feelings]


End file.
